The present disclosure relates to the authentication apparatus showing inputted password unrecognizable.
In the case of pass word authentication, there are some apparatus does not show an inputted password a state as it is by a viewpoint of security.
On the other hand, since a user cannot check what has actually been inputted as a password when showing a password unrecognizable, the user cannot notice an input mistake or the like. Therefore, in case that showing the inputted password unrecognizable, the technology of making the input mistake of a password easy to notice is proposed.
For example, a technology showing a password with a symbol different, respectively is proposed by the case where the same key is inputted continuously, and the case in which a former key and a different key are inputted. A technology is proposed, which shows a password that is not hidden with sign in same state on user's movable, and that shows the password hidden with sign on an image forming apparatus, when a password is inputted via the operation part of the image forming apparatus.